memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Mächtige
Die neue Enterprise hat den Auftrag, Farpoint-Station zu überprüfen, die von den Bewohnern des Planeten Deneb IV gebaut wurde. Zusammenfassung Das neue Schiff - Teaser :Computerlogbuch der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|''Enterprise]], Captain Picard, Sternzeit 41153,7. Unser Ziel ist der Planet Deneb IV, hinter dem die unerforschte Unendlichkeit der Galaxis liegt ... Mein Auftrag lautet, die Raumbasis Farpoint-Station zu überprüfen, die von den Bewohnern des Planeten Deneb gebaut wurde. Während des Fluges habe ich Gelegenheit, mich mit der USS Enterprise, dem neuen Raumschiff der ''Galaxy''-Klasse, dessen Kommando ich übernommen habe, besser vertraut zu machen. Immernoch bin ich von der Größe und Komplexität dieses Raumschiffes überwältigt. Was meine Mannschaft betrifft, so sind wir in einigen Schlüsselpositionen unterbesetzt. Besonders fehlt mir ein Erster Offizier. Aber man informierte mich, dass ein sehr erfahrener Mann, ein gewisser Commander William Riker auf Deneb IV darauf wartet, an Bord zu kommen.'' Auf der Brücke erklärt Captain Picard Data die Bedeutung des Wortes "herumschnüffeln", als Counsellor Troi ungewöhnlich starke fremde Gedanken wahrnimmt. Auch die Sensoren reagieren. Kurz darauf wird die Enterprise von einer Art Netz eingehüllt, Picard lässt gelben Alarm geben, und das Schiff stoppen. Auf der Brücke erscheint wie aus dem Nichts ein Mann in Kleidung aus dem 15. Jahrhundert der Erde, der sich Q nennt, und die Umkehr der Enterprise verlangt. Als Lieutenant Torres ihn mit einem Phaser betäuben will, wird er von Q eingefroren. Q wiederholt sein Verlangen, sollte die Enterprise dem nicht nachkommen, drohe ihr der sichere Tod. Q - Akt I :Computerlogbuch der ''Enterprise, Captain Picard, Zusatzeintrag. Der gefrorene Körper von Lieutenant Torres wurde in die Krankenstation gebracht. Jetzt geht es um die unglaubliche Macht des Wesens Q, können wir es wagen, uns ihr entgegenzustellen?'' thumb|left|Q als Captain der US-Marines Q hält den Menschen vor, sie seien eine barbarische Rasse. Um besser verstanden werden zu können schlüpft Q in die Gestalt eines US-amerikanischen Offiziers aus dem Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts. Picard ist der Meinung, die Menschheit habe diesen "Unsinn" längst hinter sich gelassen. Er behauptet, dass die Menscheit Fortschritte gemacht habe. thumb|Abtrennung der Untertassensektion Q zeigt sich daher in der Uniform eines Soldaten aus der Zeit der postatomaren Schreckenszeit. Worf und Tasha Yar wollen Q von der Brücke entfernen, Picard verhindert dies. Picard merkt an, er habe keine Angst vor der Enthüllung von wahren Tatsachen über die Menschheit. Q greift dieses Stichwort auf, will Vorbereitungen für das nächste Zusammenkommen treffen und verschwindet. Picard plant, Q zu überlisten, indem er die Abtrennung der Untertassensektion bei Maximalbeschleunigung befiehlt. Er lässt einen Kurs zurück setzen und auf Warp beschleunigen. Qs Energienetz scheint ihnen zu folgen. Bei Warp 9,4 beginnt der Gegner, die Enterprise einzuholen. Picard lässt daher Photonentorpedos abfeuern und auf Warp 9,6 beschleunigen. Dann befiehlt er die Einleitung der Autoseparation. Worf erhält das Kommando über die Untertassensektion, der Captain, Data, Troi und Yar begeben sich auf die Kampfbrücke. :Captain Picard, Zusatzeintrag für das Logbuch: Ich verlege mein Kommando ab sofort auf die Kampfbrücke. Die Anklage - Akt II :Computerlogbuch der ''Enterprise, Captain Picard, Sternzeit 41153,7. Um Familien und Schiffsbesatzung zu schützen, wird die Untertassensektion der Enterprise abgetrennt. Die Antriebssektion mit Kampfbrücke und allen Hauptwaffen wird sich der geheimnisvollen Macht, die uns bedroht, zum Kampf stellen.'' thumb|left|Q, der Richter Nach erfolgter Abtrennung nimmt die Antriebssektion Kurs auf den Gegner. Als dieser sie erreicht, lässt Picard in allen Sprachen die Kapitulationserklärung senden. Das Schiff wird wieder von dem Energienetz umgeben. Im nächsten Augenblick findet sich die Brückenbesatzung, bis auf O'Brien in einem Gerichtssaal des Jahres 2079, der postatomaren Schreckenszeit, wieder. Es erscheint Q in der Kluft eines Richters der damaligen Zeit und erklärt, den Angeklagten werde nichts geschehen, solange ihre Schuld nicht erwiesen sei. Er klagt die Menschen der Verbrechen ihrer Spezies an. Als Tasha Yar vorspricht, lässt Q auch sie einfrieren. Picard postuliert, er werde einen Prozeß akzeptieren, sofern Q sich an die Abmachungen hält. Daraufhin taut Q Tasha wieder auf, und der Prozess beginnt. Picard gibt zu, dass es Fakten gibt, die die Anklage untermauern, er verlangt jedoch die Beweisführung darüber, dass die Menschen Fortschritte gemacht haben in einem Test. Q gefällt diese Idee und er gibt ihnen die "Mission Farpoint" als Test auf, in dem sicheren Glauben, die Menschen werden scheitern. Kurz darauf finden die "Angeklagten" sich wieder auf der Kampfbrücke, mit Kurs auf Farpoint Station, ein. Farpoint Station - Akt III thumb|Farpoint Station :Persönliche Aufzeichnung, Commander William Riker, Sternzeit 41153,7. Die [[USS Hood|USS ''Hood]] hat mich auf Farpoint Station abgesetzt, wo ich die Ankunft der neuen USS Enterprise erwarte, auf die ich als Erster Offizier versetzt worden bin. Im Übrigen wurde ich gebeten, das Büro des Verwalters von Farpoint in der Altstadt aufzusuchen.'' Im Büro des Verwalters Zorn hat Riker einige Frage bezüglich der Station. Er wundert sich über die unbekannten neuen Materialien, die äußerst kurze Bauzeit und den auf Föderationsbelange perfekt zugeschnittene Form der Station. Zorn bietet ihm eine Schale Obst an, Riker lehnt jedoch ab, da sich darunter kein Apfel befindet. Als er im nächsten Moment wieder auf den Tisch schaut, steht dort eine ganze Schale voller Äpfel, was ihn äußerst verwundert. Auf diese Merkwürdigkeit angesprochen äußerst Zorn, er solle sich die Freude an der Station nicht durch Unaufmerksamkeit verderben lassen. Nachdem Riker sich verabschiedet hat, spricht Zorn in den Raum hinein, "es solle soetwas nicht noch einmal machen!". thumb|left|Auf einem Marktplatz Riker trifft auf Dr. Crusher und deren Sohn Wesley, die einen Einkaufsbummel machen wollen. Kurzentschlossen begleitet Riker die beiden und berichtet von dem Vorkommnis. Als Dr. Crusher sich Stoffe anschaut, findet sie genau ein solches Muster, wie sie es gerade suchte. Verwundert ziehen die drei weiter. Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet haben, meldet Lieutenant La Forge Riker das Eintreffen der Antriebssektion. Dieser lässt such umgehend hinaufbeamen. Picard lässt ihn über alles informieren, und befiehlt ihm die manuelle Ankopplung der Untertassensektion, die inzwischen auch bei Deneb IV eingetroffen ist. Die Gnadenfrist - Akt VI Nach erfolgtem Manöver tritt er bei Picard zum Rapport an. Picard spricht Riker darauf an, dass er sich unter dem Kommando von Captain DeSoto geweigert hatte, diesen auf Altair III hinunterbeamen zu lassen. Riker rechtfertigt diese Befehlsverweigerung mit der höheren Aufgabe, für die Sicherheit des Captains zu sorgen, da Altair III zu dieser Zeit zu gefährlich gewesen sei. Picard findet dieses Verhalten anmaßend. Riker will diesen Standpunkt aber nicht aufgeben. Dann bittet Picard seine neuen Ersten Offizier darum, ihn davor zu bewahren, dass er sich vor Kindern zum Narren macht. Er sei nicht sonderlich erfahren im Umgang mit Kindern, wolle aber das "Image" der Genialität eines Captains bewahren. Riker stimmt zu. thumb|Die Gnadenfrist Währenddessen begleitet Commander Data Admiral McCoy zu einem Shuttle, um diesen damit auf die Hood zu bringen. Zuvor hatte der Admiral die medizinische Abteilung der Enterprise überprüft und weigert sich, gebeamt zu werden. Data ist der Meinung, er solle sich in seinem Alter nicht der Anstrengung eines Raumfährenfluges aussetzen, dem Admiral ist der Flug jedoch lieber. Die Enterprise verabschiedet sich von der Hood und will Kurs aufnehmen, als plötzlich Q auf dem Hauptbildschirm erscheint. Er setzt ihnen eine Frist von 24 Stunden. Hintergrundinformationen * Der Pilotfilm besteht eigentlich aus den zwei Teilen "Der Mächtige" und "Mission Farpoint", wird aber häufig als zwei getrennte Episoden gesendet. * Als Anfang einer neuen Tradition wird die neue Serie von einer Person aus der alten Serie, der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|originalen Enterprise]] eingeweiht. Hier trifft der inzwischen 137 Jahre alte Doktor McCoy auf Data. * Die Fertigstellung der Kulissen war noch nicht abgeschlossen, sodass vor allem im Maschinenraum Computer an den Wänden fehlen und ungewöhnlich viele Gänge an offenbar offenen Stellen der Kulisse platziert wurden. * Für die Kulissen der Kampfbrücke wurden Teile der Kino-''Enterprise'' wiederverwendet. Das Set würde später noch mehrfach verwendet werden, unteranderem als Gerichtssaal in "Wem gehört Data?". * Colm Meaney hat bereits in dieser Episode seinen ersten Auftritt. Seine Figur ist hier aber noch namenlos. Meaney hatte sich für eine feste Rolle beworben, hatte unter anderem auch für die Rolle von Data vorgesprochen. Er ist noch einmal in der Folge "Die geheimnisvolle Kraft" zu sehen und taucht dann erst wieder in der 2. Staffel auf. Seine Rolle wird hier im deutschen Abspann als "Lt. Conn" aufgeführt. Data spricht ihn auch mit "Lieutenant" an, allerdings befinden sich an seiner Uniform die Rangabzeichen eines Fähnrichs. * Der Computer wird noch nicht von Majel Barrett gesprochen (obwohl sie das bereits in der Classic-Serie getan hatte). * Die Holodeckszene wurde im Los Angeles Grifith Park gedreht. * Beverly Crusher kauft in dieser Episode einen Stoff und sagt: "Schicken sie die Rechnung an die Enterprise". Dies ist einer der wenigen Hinweise darauf das es im 24. Jahrhundert doch noch Geld gibt. * Diese Episode erschien in Deutschland auch als Hörspiel-Cassette bei Karussell. Hierfür wurden großteilig die Synchrondialoge aus der Fernsehfassung verwendet, jedoch sprach noch ein zusätzlicher Sprecher, der die im Fernsehen gezeigte Handlung beschrieb. Dialogzitate * McCoy: "Ich sehe keine Spitzen an Ihren Ohren, mein Junge, aber Sie reden wie ein Vulkanier." Data: "Ich bin keiner. Ich bin ein Android." McCoy: "Das ist ja beinahe genauso schlimm." * Data: "Anfrage Sir, das Wort 'herumschnüffeln'". * Picard: "Haben Sie Captain DeSoto meine Nachricht übermittelt?" Riker: "Ja, wortwörtlich Sir. 'Bon voyage, mon ami'." Links und Verweise Gaststars * John de Lancie als Q ** Hans-Werner Bussinger * Michael Bell als Verwalter Zorn ** Friedrich G. Beckhaus * DeForest Kelley als "Admiral" Leonard H. McCoy ** Helmut Heyne * Colm Meaney als "Battle Bridge Conn" (Miles O'Brien) ** Jörg Döring * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa als chinesischer Gerichtsdiener Mandarin Bailiff ** Martin Kessler * Timothy Dang als Wache auf der Brücke * David Erskine als Bandi-Verkäufer * Evelyn Guerrero als junger weiblicher Fähnrich * Chuck Hicks als Militäroffizier ** Helmut Krauss * Jimmy Ortega als Lieutenant Torres Verweise Altair III, [[USS Hood|USS Hood]], VISOR Maechtige, Der en:Encounter at Farpoint es:Encounter at Farpoint fr:Encounter at Farpoint nl:Encounter at Farpoint pl:Encounter at Farpoint sv:Encounter at Farpoint